Foreshadowing
by ChewyLoon
Summary: Toy Freddy is an animatronic loved by many at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This causes him to be a bully to the other animatronics. However, he is confronted by a strange marionette and soon Toy Freddy realizes his existence was not meant to last. [One-Shot, reupload]


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I had this story up before but I deleted it and am reuploading it because fanfiction messed up somehow and the story wouldn't show up.**

**This short little one shot is about Toy Freddy and The Puppet from FNAF 2. Probably no where close to canon, but none of my fanfics are. Enjoy this quick little thing! Also, No More Pizza Chapter 9 will be up tonight.**

* * *

Toy Freddy stood rigidly on the show stage. His azure eyes were fixated forwards, although really he was staring at nothing. Beside him was Stupidity 1 and Stupidity 2. Or, really, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. But Toy Freddy hated both of them. They were both the biggest idiots he had ever met. They never did what he told them to, and when they did, he had to threaten them to do it. They were useless.

Toy Freddy was what you would call a pompous ass. A prick. He had no regard for anyone but himself. He didn't care about anyone or anything else, all he cared about was how successful he was at the end of the day. At the end of the day, all that mattered to him was that he was the center of everything. That he was the star of the entire show. That's what he was made to be. Toy Bonnie and Chica were just there so the band would be complete. Oh, yes, Toy Freddy thought he was the shit. Screw those old animatronics, Toy Freddy cared nothing for them. They were built to rot; the pieces of trash.

As Toy Freddy stared forwards, he suddenly got bored. It was nighttime. There was nobody to impress. Nobody but the two silent morons standing beside him.

With a frustrated huff, the chestnut bear jumped off the stage. He lost his footing and stumbled forwards a bit when he landed. Behind him he heard a snicker.

Toy Freddy whirled around to see Toy Chica holding her beak to suppress her laughter.

"What are YOU laughing at?!" Toy Freddy growled as he stalked back up the steps to get in her face. Toy Chica immediately looked scared and backed up. "N-nothing, I-"

Toy Freddy didn't let her finish. He grabbed her beak and forcefully tore it off her face. Toy Chica howled and stumbled back. "S-STOP!" She cried. Toy Freddy huffed at her and spat in her face before he tossed her beak off the stage.

"You don't wanna get your face torn off? That can be avoided by shutting your damn mouth." Toy Freddy growled as he towered over her. Toy Chica shrank back and held the stop where her beak used to be.

Toy Bonnie scampered off the stage to retrieve Toy Chica's beak. The azure animatronic got defensively in front of her even though Toy Freddy was much bigger than him. "Toy Freddy, stop. You're going to get us in trouble. Tearing off her beak like that will cause it to get harder and harder to keep on." He said evenly as he began to gently put her beak back on her face.

Toy Freddy growled and raised a massive robotic paw, preparing to smack the blue animatronic. Toy Bonnnie winced and Toy Chica crouched down further. Bleh, it wasn't worth it with these fuckers. He lowered his paw and snorted. "Don't call me Toy Freddy, pal. The 'original' Freddy doesn't exist anymore. at least in my book. And you follow my book. Got it?' He growled as he lowered his face to get up close to Toy Bonnie.

Toy Chica squeezed her violet eyes shut at the sight of Toy Freddy as her eyes brimmed with tears, but Toy Bonnie said nothing. "Sure." He said very coldly as he continued to firmly push Toy Chica's beak on her face.

Toy Freddy snorted and whirled away abruptly. He had no time for these morons. "Yeah, remember that." The huge animatronic bear snorted before he jumped off the stage and began to walk away on heavy foot fall. From behind him he heard Toy Bonnie mutter something about him being a 'fucking bully' behind his back and then began softly talking to the hysterical Toy Chica, but Toy Freddy didn't care. He'd bash the idiot's skull in later. Right now he wanted noting more than to get out of this godawful show room. When there were none of his adoring fans around it was a worthless place to be in.

With an agitated snort, the bear animatronic began to stalk away. He walked aimlessly through the walls. He didn't really know where he was going, just anywhere but the show room. He didn't want to be near those blubbering buffoons. Besides, he could go wherever the hell he wanted to. Those old animatronics didn't scare him one bit. He had taken on Freddy Fazbear before. Shrugging his broad shoulders, the bear stalked about.

Quiet. It was almost too quiet. Usually the building wasn't this quiet. Although Toy Freddy would never admit it, the silence was making him nervous. His azure eyes darted about and the animatronic dug his teeth into his lip. He stomped a foot against the carpeted ground just to create noise. He stood rigidly and began to move down the hallway while contemplating whether or not he should go and screw with the old animatronics. There was really nothing to do, and that agitated Toy Freddy. He snorted. Forget it. There was nothing to do here.

However, as he turned to leave, he suddenly heard a noise behind him. A faint scratching noise. The bear immediately spun around and bared his teeth. But he saw nothing. His eyes darted around. Must have been his imagination. He snorted loudly and spun around to resume his stalk back to the show room.

"HELLLLOOO THERRRRE!" Came a shrill, high pitched and drawn out voice.

Toy Freddy nearly jumped out of his skin. Instinctively, he flashed a paw out in an attempt to strike whatever had screamed that out. Suddenly, a figure sprang out from the ceiling. Toy Freddy roared and stumbled backwards. He lashed a paw out again but saw nothing before him. The dark figure that had popped out was gone. Toy Freddy gave a menacing growl and began to rise to his feet.

"I'm fucking warning you, get out here!" Toy Freddy snapped. Suddenly, something dropped from the ceiling. A slim black figure fell and hopped to it's feet. It swiveled it's head around to stare at Toy Freddy with beady black eyes. A devilish grin spread across it's broad face as it stepped into the dim light on the ceiling.

Toy Freddy lashed out at it, but it jumped back. "Ooooh!" It squealed in a shrill voice. "Isss the countteerparrt trrryyying to hurrrrt mmmeee?" It hissed as it sprang forwards at Toy Freddy.

The bear animatronic backed up. "Get back! Who are you?!" Toy Freddy growled. He couldn't control his shaking as he stared at the strange thing.

The marionette-looking creature smiled again. "Whhhyyy, I'm Thhheee Puppppeeet!" The Puppet squealed. "I'mmm heree you givve you ann importaaannt messsage!"

Toy Freddy backed up with nonexistent hackles raising. "Message? What the hell?" He growled as he swatted again. But The Puppet kept jumping back.

The nimble marionette laughed a high pitched, shrill laugh. "Youu shoullld havve knowwn yourr reignn wouldnnn't lasst looong, Toy Fredddy!" The Puppet chided. "Youu rre nooot real! Noottt meant to exssiiissst!" He hissed.

Toy Freddy didn't response. He just stared, wide-eyed, while thoughts swirled in his head. Finally, he found words. "W-what do you m-mean?" He stammered, unable to control the startled fear in his voice.

The Puppet grinned and pranced in a tight circle. "Couunnterparrt! Counnterrpart!" It chanted. "Youuu aren't thhee reall Freddy! You'rreee just a temporary reppplaccement! Sooonn you will beee noo mooore! Nooo morre Toy Counterpaarts!" The Puppet squealed. It then twirled around. It began to skip off into the darkness in swift motions before it was no more.

Toy Freddy stood there, rigid and stunned. He stared forwards at the darkness of the hallway as emotions surged through him. He thought of what he just heard from the strange marionette. And he felt an emotion Toy Freddy had never felt before.

It was fear.


End file.
